


Genuine, Romantic Relationship

by Akiragane



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is bad at feelings, Alastor is protective, Asexual Alastor, Asexual Character, Canon Universe, Dad Jokes, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Husk is also so done, Jamablaya, M/M, More tags to be added, No Smut, No real plot just cute things, Nobody is staying at the hotel, Not even slowburn, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Valentino is a dick, all of the fluff, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Angel knows Alastor is Ace, but he still can't shake this feeling that's been drawing him to the Radio Demon much more lately. Who knows, maybe the feeling is mutual.Maybe they can grow to have a genuine, romantic relationship<3
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just want to apologize in advance for the content you're about to see. I wrote this to get better at characterizations and I may have failed a bit. I know Alastor isn't a big fan of contact but as a person who is very physical with my friends and family it was incredibly hard for me to write his character like that, so I'm sorry it's not 100% accurate. ;~;
> 
> As always, please enjoy! Comments are greatly appreciated especially if it's constructive criticism. I'm still getting used to Archive's format so any help is welcomed.

Angel swung his legs off the roof of the hotel. It was nearing midnight and there was a cool wind breezing through the fiery pits of hell, a rare occurrence.

“Ah, Angel, there you are. Charlie asked me to find you.” a static-like voice from behind Angel said.

Immediately Angel’s face dropped. He turned around to see Alastor, with his ever-present smile, standing approximately six feet away from him. “If she thinks I’m getting high up here, I’m not.” Angel said, turning back to the view.

Angel cringed at what he assumed was Alastor cocking his head, which sounded like the guy broke his neck. “Oh really, I didn’t know you could survive without snorting that awful substance every day.” he said.

Angel scoffed. “You’re a real dick, Alastor, you know that right?” he turned his whole body around and crossed his legs. “Unlike some of us, I’m actually just up here to clear my head, so fnck off!”

Alastor’s smile didn’t waver, and neither did his stance. “Don’t tell me you’re actually taking this ‘redemption’ thing seriously.” he commented.

That hit Angel like a bullet. “I mean, I sorta am. But I’m only, like, 50% serious. What do you expect from me?” he replied.

Alastor shrugged. Angel rolled his eyes and turned back around, laying down on the edge, facing away from Alastor. “You don’t exactly seem like yourself.” Alastor said, a change in his tone of voice.

Angel turned his head. Alastor was slightly closer to him now. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetheart. I’m perfectly fine.” he said.

Alastor shook his head, blood-red hair being ruffled in the wind. “No, you’re not. The Angel I know doesn’t have enough headspace to clear.” he said, taking another step forward.

Angel felt his expression change. He looked anywhere except for at Alastor. “I’m fine, sugar.” he mumbled.

“Well, then why are you so aggressive? You’re supposed to be acting nice.”

Angel inhaled and looked away. “Everyone’s allowed to have bad days.”

Alastor almost laughed. “Yes, but not everyone is as good at hiding them as I am.” he replied, finally close enough that he stood directly over Angel, looking down at him with that sinister smile.

Angel blinked slowly. “I don’t wanna talk about it, shorty.”

Alastor didn’t even get mad at that.

Angel yelped when he was hefted up and carried, princess-style, by the radio demon himself. “Alrighty, then. Charlie still needs to see you and make sure you’re not actually overdosing up here. So off we go!” then he all but ran down the stairs.

Angel didn’t fight it. He didn’t want to lose his arms.

Eventually, they got downstairs and Alastor set him down in front of Charlie and Vaggie. Vaggie seemed pissed. Angel blinked at her. “What?” he asked.

Vaggie immediately started checking him for signs of drug abuse. She checked his eyes, his pulse, stuff like that, mumbling about how she didn’t have time to deal with this shit or something. Eventually, he was declared good and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad to see you’re taking this seriously, Angel.” she said with a smile.

Angel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. I’m not always high/drunk, y’know.” he replied.

Charlie leaned forward. “I know, and I’m happy that you’re learning to cut off from those kinds of things!”

Alastor snorted and Charlie glared at him. Angel smirked. “Speaking of which, I’m gonna head up to my room. I’ll see you all in the morning.” he said and headed upstairs.

Once he got there Angel took off his day clothes and settled into a soft sweater. He tapped the v-line near his crotch a few times, trying to decide if he wanted to jack-off or not when there was a knock on the door.

Angel blinked. It was probably Vaggie coming in to make sure he wasn’t doing anything ‘problematic’. So he sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it and, to his surprise, he saw the strawberry pimp. “Good evening, again.” Alastor said, smile dazzling.

Angel was confused. “Uh, Al?” he questioned, leaning against the doorframe. “What the hell are you doin’ here?”

Alastor opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright, it seemed kind of early for you to retire.” he finally said.

Angel allowed himself a small smile. “Oh really, how unlike you.” he said.

Alastor cleared his throat. “Well, how are you doing? Better, I presume?”

Angel’s face fell back into a frown and he looked down. “Well, I guess. I’m still a bit depressed, but I’ll be fine tomorrow.” he replied.

Alastor looked a bit... hesitant? “Do... you want to talk about it?” he asked, quietly.

Angel looked at him. “Do you want to listen?” he responded.

Alastor pondered this for a second, before nodding once. Angel walked into his room and sat on the bed. Alastor following after, choosing to stand in front of Angel. Angel bounced his knee a bit, a nervous habit, and started rubbing the sheets between his fingers. “I went to work today cause I needed money, Charlie said it was fine as long as it wasn’t anything especially bad, just quickies and stuff. But my boss was there…” he started out with.

“And I take it your boss was rather upset at you.” Alastor finished Angel’s thought process.

Angel nodded. “But the thing is, he doesn’t yell at me. He’s kinda like you, in which he chooses his words carefully, then like, makes me feel like shit with every sentence that comes out of his mouth. I hate it, but I don’t really have a choice. He’s my tormenter, I can’t do anything about it.” he said.

Alastor leaned on his microphone-staff-thingy. “Your boss is Valentino, right?” he asked.

Angel nodded, resting his head in his palms. “You know him?”

Alastor made a face. “Let’s just say we aren’t exactly chummy with each other, to put it mildly.” he replied.

Angel smirked. “Yeah, he’s the frickin’ worst.”

Alastor then looked at him, there was a different kind of look in his eyes. “But, do you enjoy doing that kind of stuff… I mean.” he made some confusing hand gestures. “Doing… that… with other people, for money.”

Angel full-out laughed. “Oh my God! I’m sorry, I forgot you were Ace for a second and I was confused, but of course you’d think what I do is weird.” he said, still giggling.

Alastor looked at him funny. But then Angel cleared his throat and explained. “No, um, when I was living I had to do it, like I didn’t have a choice, it was the only way someone like me could make money, but then, I guess, I grew into it after I died. Plus it’s one of the best ways to make cash down here.” he said, knee no longer bouncing.

Alastor nodded, then sat down next to Angel. “You know, sometimes I wonder why you’re down here, you didn’t really do anything wrong, just did some drugs and had sex for money, and you were forced into that.” he said, leaning back onto the mattress.

Angel shrugged. “Vaggie had a theory that we’re just in here because we’re gay. But if that’s true then FNCK HEAVEN. If they threw me down here because of who I’m attracted to then I don’t wanna go up and play nice with all them pricks.”

Alastor laughed. “That’s an interesting theory. I wonder if it’s true.”

Angel looked at Alastor. Then he smiled. “So, what’s it like to not want to have sex at all?” he asked, laying down next to him, two of his arms behind his head and two laid on his stomach.

Alastor shrugged. “Well, I just don’t like the concept of it and I’ve never really wanted to do something like that with someone else.”

Angel considered this. The whole concept of Asexuality seemed foreign to him, but he was interested. “So, you don’t like sex, but would you be down for being in a romantic relationship with someone?” he asked.

Alastor considered this. “I’m… not sure. I’ve never really met someone that has really…” he trailed off.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Angel almost fell asleep, then Alastor spoke again. “Angel?”

“Yeah?” he replied, sleepy.

More silence. Except for white noise, which Angel assumed Alastor just made without trying, radio demon things. Angel’s eyes fluttered shut, he really was drowsy. But just before he lost consciousness there was something quick and fast touching his forehead, and a hand running through his floof of hair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Help Further Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor can't feelings and Angel is trying too hard. Charlie is fncking naive and doesn't understand how anything goddamn works. And it's all funny, but also cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can't write worth a damn but enjoy the fluff.

The next day was normal like any other day, but this time Charlie had requested to talk to Angel specifically. “Hey, so I’ve been thinking. I think there might be a way for you to help further your way to redemption!”

Angel raised an eyebrow. “What is it? Cutting back on my literal job? Stop drinking? Stop getting high off angel dust?” 

Charlie shook her head. “Not exactly. What I was thinking is that you could find someone that you actually like. Like, find a guy you would want to have a genuine, _romantic_ relationship with. So you can stop sleeping with so many people.” she continued. 

Angel blinked at her. “Sweetheart, I doubt there is a man in the nine circles that’ll want to date me ‘romantically’. Do you know where we are and what kind of people live down here?” he replied. 

Charlie sighed. “I know those things better than anyone. But there has to be someone who you could actually fall in love with, right?” she said. 

Angel rolled his eyes. “You’re outta your mind, toots. Stop living in your fantasies, this is the real world. People don’t fall in love that easily.” 

Apparently he was wrong. 

Angel spent the next half of the day as close as possible to Alastor. The other didn’t seem to mind. At one point Angel was hanging upside down from the front desk, annoying the hell out of Husk, texting Cherri about memes, when Alastor walked up to him, directly in front of him and smiled his creepy-ass smile. “Angel, darling. May I ask what you’re doing annoying our dear Husker over here?” he asked. 

Husk nearly melted in his seat. “Oh thank God, save me from this striped freak.” he said. 

Angel smiled. “What, I’m not allowed to mess with your servants?” he replied. 

Husk got mad at that, and he nearly knocked Angel off. “I am not his fncking servant, you whore.” he grumbled. 

Angel laughed. Alastor tapped his staff against the ground and Angel was lifted up, put right, and let down slowly. “Thanks, shorty.” he said, finger-gunning at Alastor before walking away. 

That night Angel was back on the roof. This time he was actually enjoying the view. A few minutes into it and Alastor joined him. “So, anything new from your boss?” Alastor asked, testing. 

Angel groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically, putting his whole body into it. “Full offense, babe, I really don’t wanna get into that shit tonight. I’m in a good mood and I ain’t ready to get that soiled by Mr. Valentino-fnck-face.” 

Alastor chuckled and shook his head. “If you say so.” 

They talked about a few uninteresting things for a bit, until Angel started swinging his legs. “Hey, I probably should ask this so you don’t double kill me, but… do you mind if I fall asleep on you?” he asked. 

Alastor stared at him. “You did that last night, Angel, why would I care now?” 

Angel rolled his eyes. “Because I know for a fact you hate when people touch you without your consent, you almost chopped Charlie’s head off last week for bumping into you.” he replied. 

Alastor gave him a look, but shrugged, so Angel plopped his head on Alastor’s shoulder. Again they fell into simple conversation. Then silence, except for Alastor’s white noise. Angel exhaled, then looked up at Alastor. His creepy smile was gone, replaced by a small smile that seemed more comforting and genuine. 

“Hey, Alastor?” Angel asked. 

“Hm?” he replied, not taking his eyes off the view. 

“So, Charlie recommended I try and find a guy that I could have an actual relationship with and stop sleeping with other people. Do you think that’s weird?” 

Alastor blinked, then looked down at Angel. “You’re asking the Asexual?” 

Angel fake laughed. “Right, right. Sorry that was weird.” 

He almost took his head off of Alastor’s shoulder, but then Angel felt a hand on his shoulder. Alastor smiled at him. “No, I don’t think that’s weird.” Angel felt himself blush and he looked away. “Yeah, if I can even find someone who’ll wanna date me normally in this hell hole.” he said sarcastically, crossing one of his pairs of arms. 

Alastor grabbed a hold of Angel’s chin and turned his head towards him. “Are you sure about that?” he asked. 

Silence. No white noise. No distant explosions. Just pure silence. If Angel had a beating heart he guaranteed it would be the only thing ringing in his ears right now. 

Angel blinked a few times and opened his mouth. “Um.” was all that came out. 

Alastor cocked his head, and that god-awful neck-breaking noise pierced through the silence. “Angel?” 

Angel finally found his voice. “What are you saying, shorty?” he asked. 

Alastor sighed and shook his head. “In all of the nine circles of hell, in all of the five edges of the pentagram, there isn’t a single man who would want to be in a romantic relationship with you?” he rephrased. 

Angel licked his lips. “Are you suggesting yourself?” he half-joked. 

Alastor sighed, more dramatically this time. “Do I have to be blunt with you?” 

Angel smirked. “Oh~. Now I get it.” he sat up and was closer to Alastor than usually comfortable, if not already. “Okay, then. _Romantic_ relationship with you? Are you sure you wanna go down that rabbit hole with me?” 

Alastor’s expression changed a bit. “Do you want to go and get jambalaya later or not?” 

Angel gasped. “Free food?! I’m down!” 

Alastor laughed. “Alright, let’s go then!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turns out, being in a romantic relationship was a lot of fun. The way Charlie envisioned it didn’t work out, thought, because Angel still worked as a sex-worker, however Alastor didn’t mind that, so whenever Angel was off he spent time with him. 

Their first kiss was a week after they started their relationship. It was totally casual, Angel got back after a particularly awful time at work, getting told off by Valentino, and the second Alastor saw his mood he ran up to him, hugged him, and kissed him quickly. “I don’t like seeing you upset, you have a nice smile.” was his explanation. 

Angel became very flustered at that. 

Now they were sitting on the couch in the parlor, Charlie ranting to Vaggie about something, Angel laying down, head in Alastor’s lap, Alastor’s hands running through his hair, playing games on his phone. 

“Okay, so do you think we need more advertising for this place or…?” Charlie wondered aloud. 

“I think Alastor’s doing an okay job at broadcasting this place, I just think no one’s coming.” Nifty replied, dusting off the roof of the check-in desk. 

Charlie gave her a look. Vaggie put a hand on her shoulder. “Charlie. People will come, eventually.” she assured her. 

“I wouldn’t promise anything, toots.” Angel offered his insightful opinion. 

Vaggie glared at him. “And I wouldn’t talk when you’re literally in the lap of the most powerful demon this world has ever known.” she retorted. 

Angel smirked at her. “Al wouldn’t hurt me in a million years.” 

“I wouldn’t promise anything, Angel.” Alastor repeated Angel’s earlier statement. Charlie and Vaggie burst out laughing. Even Nifty giggled. Angel booped Alastor in the nose. “Shut up.” he said. 

Alastor gave him a signature smile. “No, I don’t think I will.” 

Angel rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. 

Everything was just kind of normal for a few days. Until one day Angel was in the break room of the studio, chatting with a friend of his. “Alright, so do you have anyone who you’d offer free services to?” she asked, puffing out smoke from her cigar. 

Angel waved at the smoke. He didn’t like the kind of drugs you had to smoke, he preferred stuff like his namesake Angel Dust. “If you’re asking if I have a boyfriend, yes, actually.” he replied. 

The girl raised her eyebrows. “Woah woah woah. _The_ Angel Dust has a _boyfriend_? Are you shitting me?” she asked. 

Angel shook his head. “Except we don’t have sex. He’s not into that kind of stuff. Which is fine. I can deal with that.” he said. 

The girl laughed maniacally. “Are you kidding? Don’t tell me he’s also attending that crappy hotel and is working towards ‘redemption’.” 

Angel frowned. “Not exactly. He’s staying at the hotel, but he hasn’t a chance in hell of getting redeemed. The reason we don’t have sex is because he’s Ace, nothing else of it.” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t raped him by now.” the girl took another smoke. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Angel corrected her. “I may be a slut, but I don’t rape people.” 

The girl just shrugged. What Angel did not know is that his boss was listening to this whole conversation, and he was less than happy about everything Angel was saying. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to put here anymore.  
> Yes, there's more.
> 
> Legit the only song I could listen to while writing this was Addict by Micheal Kovach, who is the official VA for Angel Dust, here's the yt link if y'all don't know the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTLAZunyA38&list=LLthSG__mayDURIbUfU5O4Kg&index=3&t=0s
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Just A Little Possesive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the store, Valentino sneaks in, HUGS, Charlie is a nosy little shit, dad jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all know that shrimp is damned in the bible more times than homosexuality? My very Christian friend told me that.
> 
> BTW I know I spell fnck like this but I don't swear a lot irl so it's just weird for me, bare with it for now, please.

Angel slipped on his last glove right before heading out, but Alastor caught him. “Where’re you going?” he asked. 

“Charlie asked me to go get some food, we’ve got more mouths to feed and she gave me money for groceries. You wanna come?” he replied. 

Alastor summoned his staff. “Well, I have nothing better to do, why not?” 

So they took Charlie’s limo to the closet store that sold bulk food. When they arrived Angel pulled a shopping list out of his bust. “Alright, so we just need a couple things. Aaaaaaaand Charlie specifically said ‘no evil food’. So I’m guessing no rotting flesh or shrimp.” 

“Curses.” Alastor muttered. 

Angel almost laughed at that. Then he pulled Alastor along to the first section they needed to go down. When they got everything and were ready to head out Angel heard a low whistle behind him. He groaned, of course he was being cat-called in a place like this. 

“Hey, hot stuff.” a voice behind him said. 

Angel turned around and crossed the pair of arms that wasn’t holding the bag of stuff. “Sorry, hun, not offering my services at the moment.” 

Alastor didn’t turn around, but when Angel looked over at him, he could tell he was livid. 

“Are you sure? I could pay you well.” the cat-caller replied with, sauntering up to Angel. 

“Yeah, sorry. Maybe next time, sugar.” he said and started walking away. 

But, of course, this jerk had to keep trying. He grabbed Angel’s shoulder and barely had time to say “Hey-” before getting knocked into the nearest shelf. 

Angel blinked, then looked at Alastor. He was still furious-looking, but he seemed to have barely tried in that endeavor. “Uh, babe?” 

Alastor looked at him. “Sorry about that. I can get… possessive.” he said that last word in a different tone. 

Angel didn’t say anything until they were out of the store, and then he spoke. “Um, you didn’t have to do that. I have to deal with those kinds of people all the time. I know how to put up a fight.” 

Alastor looked at him, still smiling. “I’m aware.” was all he said. 

Angel’s face drooped. “And what the hell do ya mean by ‘possessive’? You do know I fnck people for a living, right?” he nearly yelled. 

Alastor shrugged. “That’s different. I’m not there to witness that, in regards to random people flirting with you in the streets. It’s also in a different category because those are sexual, and they don’t mean a thing.” 

Angel blinked. Then he smiled and hugged Alastor. “You motherfncker. I love you.” 

Alastor flinched but didn’t cut Angel into bits at the sudden contact. “I… enjoy your company as well?” Alastor tried. 

Angel laughed. “You’re not very good at this, are you?” 

Alastor shook his head. “Not… exactly, no.” he replied. 

Angel nuzzled his nearly non-existent nose in Alastor’s hair. “That’s okay, baby. I still love ya.” 

Alastor breathed out. “My name is Alastor, not baby, Angel.” he said. “You’re also welcome to call me the Radio Demon.” 

Angel just laughed again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That very same night something snuck into the hotel undetected. It slunk through the hallways and came to Angel’s room. It had no problem unlocking the door and slipping in. It saw Angel snuggled in the arms of one of Hell’s most powerful demons. It growled at the sight. What the hell did Angel think he was doing. He belonged to him, and Angel wasn’t allowed luxuries like love. There was no way he was getting redeemed on his watch. 

But right as it reached out towards Angel, someone spun Valentino around and slammed him into the door. He almost cried out but Alastor silenced him with a snap and pressed a finger to his smiling lips, pointing towards the sleeping figure of Angel Dust, who was now spooning his pet pig. 

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Alastor asked. 

Valentino rolled his eyes. “What are _you_ doing taking _my_ employee from me?” 

Alastor summoned his staff. He wasn’t dressed like the last time Valentino saw him. This time he had on a dark grey sweater and flannel pants. Pajamas, he assumed. “I’m not taking him from you at all, Val. He’s still very much working for you and he still very much despises you.” 

Valentino stepped away from the door and brushed himself off. “Listen, Alastor. If Angel gets redeemed, then I will lose a valuable employee. Angel even being in this hotel is problematic. And I don’t need the likes of you seducing him away from his eternal punishment.” 

Alastor only shook his head. “I’m incapable of seducing anyone, Valentino. Now, I’ll have to ask you to leave before I dismember you.” his eyes turned into the little ticking things. 

Valentino didn’t trust the man for a second, but he did leave, after giving Alastor one last glare. As soon as the door closed Angel stirred. “Al, sweety, what are you doing up?” he asked, sleepily. 

Alastor turned to Angel and smiled one of the smiles only reserved for him. “Nothing, darling. Go back to sleep, I’ll be back in a second.” 

Angel just shrugged. Fat Nuggets went back to his bed and Alastor put his staff back. Valentino would need to go sooner or later, but for now… 

Alastor slipped back into Angel’s covers and felt the other’s six arms encase him. This was the most comfortable he ever felt touching someone, which was really saying a lot. Angel made him feel happy, and he wanted him to always be smiling. 

So Alastor smoothed back Angel’s hair, kissed him once on the cheek before letting sleep consume him. 

When Charlie came to wake them up in the morning, she saw them, sound asleep, Angel’s leg wrapped around Alastor’s waist, both of them hugging each other warmly. She smiled to herself. They were adorable. She gestured to Vaggie and Nifty to come to look at it while she took pictures. 

“Awww, they’re so cute!” she mewed. 

“I’ve seen them like this a couple times, and I agree, they are really cute.” Nifty added quietly. 

“I didn’t know Alastor was capable of loving.” Vaggie commented. 

They stood there for another minute until Husk came into the room. “What the fnck are you all looking at?” he said loudly, waking Alastor up. 

Everyone was silent as Alastor looked at all of them, one by one until finally speaking. “If I wasn’t trapped by Angel’s arms right now, all of you would be burnt to a crisp.” he said. 

Nifty squeaked and bounced out of the room. Vaggie backed away slowly. Charlie took another picture before running out of the room, and Husk left a good while ago. Angel woke up at that moment, looking up at Alastor. “Mornin’ babe.” he mumbled. 

Alastor looked down at him and smiled. “Good morning, darling.” 

Angel pulled him in for a quick kiss before properly getting up and out of the bed. “Hey, I’m not gonna go to work today.” he started. 

“A wise choice.” Alastor interjected. 

“So I’m gonna shower and help a little with the cleanup Charlie’s been getting started. Unless you wanna do something first?” he asked. 

Alastor thought a bit before shrugging. “I didn’t have any plans originally, but if you would like to come with me to the clock tower to get an even better view of the pentagram…” 

Angel was interested. “Yes! Let’s do that! Just let me shower and change first!” 

After maybe an hour they started heading to the clock tower. It usually was guarded heavily, but one look from Alastor and they had no problem getting in. They climbed to the top and Angel looked over and saw almost the entire pentagram. It left him in awe. “Oh my God, it’s beautiful.” 

The wind was stronger up here, and it kept blowing Angel’s hair into his face. “It really is, of course, I usually didn’t have time to enjoy this wondrous view, but now that you’re here… I can really look at it.” 

Alastor took one of Angel’s hands and smiled at him. Angel smiled back. It was always nice when Alastor smiled at him with actual emotion. Maybe he was really human once too. 

“You’re so cheesy.” Angel said and leaned into him. “At least you aren’t making dad jokes.” 

“Oh! Speaking of which-!” 

“No, please don’t.” 

“What has two butts and kills people?” 

“No, stop, I don’t care.” 

“An assassin!” 

“Nooooooooooooooo.” 

“Oh hush, you love me.” 

Angel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I do.” he said and kissed Alastor’s jaw quickly. 

They stared at the view for a few more minutes, Angel listened closely to the white noise coming from Alastor, hearing little snippets of conversation from a few days ago and even songs. It was nice. Then Alastor turned to him. “Angel, darling, I need you to be careful, okay?” 

Angel blinked. “What? Why? Did something happen?” he asked. 

Alastor shook his head. “No, nothing happened.” Lie. “But I know work hasn’t necessarily been forgiving towards you lately, so I just want to make sure you're being cautious.” 

Angel smirked. “Are you looking out for my well-being, shorty?” 

Alastor pulled at his collar. “Well it’s not my biggest priority, however, it would be a tragedy to see you even more depressed and/or dead.” he replied. 

Angel laughed. “You are an enigma in yourself, Alastor.” 

Then he leaned in and kissed him. A sweet moment in which Angel could only get when he was with Alastor. This kind of thing was like a relief from all the sexual stuff Angel was used to doing. It was great, honestly. 

Whatever they were, Angel was cool with. He liked this, whatever this was. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would someone care to tell me how the hell I was able to eat an entire box of Thin Mints in less than twenty-four hours?
> 
> Not important, ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO YAY!


	4. In The Fncking Name Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this wasn't going to have much of a plot and that's because I don't really want to mess with Vivzie's work since there is so little of it out there but I felt like writing fluff so HERE YOU GO!!!

Alastor walked into the parlor, seeing Angel on the couch in a pink sweater, a sign he wasn’t going out or to work today. That was great, the less time he could spend with Valentino the better.  


“Good morning, Angel.” Alastor said, walking up to the spider.  


Angel smiled. “Mornin’ babe.” he replied.  


Alastor came over and ruffled his hair. “You haven’t, by any chance, seen my gloves anywhere? I took them off last night and I can’t seem to find them anywhere.”  


Angel just shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe Nifty took them. I haven’t seen them.”  


Alastor dismissed the thought and took off his coat and sat down next to Angel. Charlie walked in at that moment with Vaggie, Nifty trailing right behind them. “Oh, there you girls are. Have any of you seen my gloves?” Alastor inquired the second he saw them.  


Charlie shook her head. “Sorry, Al. I haven’t seen them.”  


Vaggie just shrugged. Nifty shook her head violently. “I didn’t think you could even take those off.” she said.  


Alastor sighed, exasperated, but didn’t press the subject.  


The day went by as normal. By nightfall, everyone was heading to their rooms to retire. As soon as Alastor entered his room his staff started buzzing, a form of communication. He clicked it as he took off his coat. “Yes?”  


“Evenin’, Al. How ya doin’?” Angel’s voice spoke from the other end.  


Alastor sat plopped down in his chair. “Fine and dandy as ever, Angel. May I ask the reason for the call?” he inquired.  


Angel was silent for a few minutes, then a quiet voice murmured. “Can you sing for me, please?”  


Alastor blinked a couple of times. “Yes, I can. Do you want me to come over-?”  


“No, no please don’t. Just… sing over the call, please.” Angel replied, sounding a little defense.  


At this point, Alastor was a little confused. “Angel, is something wrong?” he asked.  


“No, nothing’s wrong, sweety. Just… please do this for me.” he said back.  


Alastor leaned against the wall that would be shared with Angel’s room since they were right next to each other. “Okay, um, what would you like me to sing?” the radio demon said when he finally spoke again.  


“Anything…” Angel all but whispered. “And, don’t worry if I mute the call. I promise I’m fine if I do that.”  


Alastor thought for a second. “Alright.” he finally said.  


He took a deep breath and started a song he knew by heart.  


“ _If I told you, this was only gonna hurt. If I warned you, that the fire’s gonna burn. Would you walk in, would you let me do first? Do it all in the name of love._ ” he began.  


“ _Would you let me lead you even when you’re blind? Through the darkness, in the middle of the night, through the silence, when there’s no one by your side. Would you call in the name of love?_ ”  


Alastor could hear Angel’s soft breathing through the other side. As he kept going through the song that breathing got heavier, and when the call muted, Alastor’s voice had a shift in it. He kept singing, though he pained his curiosity. He wanted to send his shadow to go over there and see what the hell was happening.  


But he didn't. He just kept singing. “ _I wanna testify, scream in the holy light. You bring me back to life, and it’s all in the name of love._ ”  


Finally, the call unmuted. Alastor finished the song with a smile. “Do… Do I want to know why…” he trailed off.  


Angel laughed. “That’s a secret, babe. But if you want we can keep talking.”  


Alastor relaxed. Angel was fine. But it still raised questions, maybe he’d ask tomorrow. He slunk down and sat against the wall. “But of course. What do you want to talk about, my Angel?”  


They ended up staying up for over an hour before Angel passed out. Alastor could hear his soft snores. He smiled to himself. When this man wasn’t trying to fnck everything in sight, he really was a sweet little spider. And that sweet little spider was the sinner Alastor fell for.  


He hung up the call and sat on the bed, not wanting to sleep just yet. He laid down on the bed, running ungloved fingers through his hair. Eventually, sleep took over and Alastor ended up sleeping with his clothes on. Not very comfortable waking up but it was unavoidable.  


The next day Nifty requested Alastor’s help in sorting out the laundry. He agreed and while sorting through some of Angel’s stuff he found his gloves sitting in between two sweaters. “How did these get here?” he wondered aloud as he slipped them on.  


Nifty looked over at him. “I dunno. Angel handed me that stack of clothes this morning and said he needed them washed. Maybe your clothes slipped in?”  


Alastor shrugged it off but made a mental note to ask Angel when he got back from work.  


When Angel got back, he seemed pretty tired, crashing immediately on the couch in the parlor. Alastor walked over to him and stood in front of him. “Welcome home, darling.” he said.  


Angel made a sound in confirmation. Alastor reached out and smoothed some floof out of Angel’s face. “Guess what I found this morning.” he said.  


“What?” Angel inquired.  


Alastor shook his hand in front of Angel’s face. “My gloves were in your stuff. Do you know why?” he asked.  


Angel blinked. “Um, no?” he replied.  


Alastor could tell he was lying. “Oh really? This wouldn’t have anything to do with you calling me last night and telling me not to go to your room?” he questioned.  


Angel opened his mouth to talk, then closed it and shook his head. Almost there. “Ah, I could’ve sworn that finding my gloves shoved in with your stuff had some kind of correlation to the call last night. But I suppose I was wrong.”  


Angel’s legs crept up to his chest, seeming sheepish. “Al, just a little warning, you might wanna wash those a second time.”  


Alastor stared at him, then looked down at his hands. Understanding fell into his expression and he ripped the gloves off and threw them halfway across the room, making Angel laugh hysterically. “You absolute _bastard_.” Alastor cursed.  


Nifty came over and picked up the gloves and handed them back to Alastor, who nearly shrieked at the sight of them. “No! Wash those damn things a dozen more times!”  


Angel fell off the couch in a laughing fit. Nifty was confused but she took the gloves off to wash them again. Alastor all but glared at Angel. Angel finally calmed down and stood up to walk over to Alastor. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I-” he tried to say.  


“Nope, I don’t want to hear your excuse. That is absolutely disgusting.” Alastor interrupted, a shiver going down his spine.  


Angel laughed again, losing all breathing ability. Alastor ignored this and walked away. Angel followed him, trying to redeem himself, to no avail. Alastor sighed. This man would be the death of him, he swore to the God that had forsaken him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't recognize the song Alastor was singing... Have you been living under a rock? Jk here's the yt link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnBT9uUYb1w
> 
> This chapter was also loosely based on a piece of fanart I saw by @dreadfluent on twitter and I know other people have already written fanfics on it, but I wanted to make my own version of it (here's the fanart: https://twitter.com/dreadfluent/status/1199098262663380992?s=19). 
> 
> Sorry for its shortness, I was running on writer's block and 12 oz of Dr. Pepper.
> 
> Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH! All the support is greatly appreciated since I'm a new author to this site and every kudos I get means a hell of a lot. Once again, thank you ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> JAMBALAYA! :D


End file.
